All In The Family For Once
by kangaroo
Summary: All 4 of the Halliwell sisters are growing up together in the manor with Grams. There's fights and fluff and teenage tantrums.
1. Birthdays and Powers

Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or its characters or anything you recognise in this fic.  
  
Summary; A story involving all 4 sisters when they were younger. The sisters are a little bit like they are on the show but the age gaps are completely different, Paige is quite young and Piper and Phoebe are a similar age and Prue is a few years older than them all. I haven't read a story that is exactly like this but I am very sorry if it seems like all the others out there, this was not my intention.  
  
A/N; this is my first fan fiction that I have posted so please review. I have never written in chapters before so I don't know how well this will go. Sorry if I have got details wrong.  
  
All In The Family For Once  
  
Chapter One, Birthdays and Powers  
  
Piper groaned and smacked her hand on the snooze button of her alarm clock. Rolling over and burying her face in the pillow promptly welcomed sleep again.  
  
Phoebe, across the room, drew her pillow over her head to block out the early sounds of the morning.  
  
Prue, across the hall, stretched and flung open he bedroom window and breathed in the fresh morning air.  
  
Paige, in the room next to Prue, bounced off her bed and ran into piper and phoebe's room.  
  
Piper heard the door creak and tensed her muscles, preparing for what she knew was coming. Oomph, escaped her lips and Paige launched herself into the air and landed on piper's stomach, forcing the air out o her lungs.  
  
"Piper, guess what?" she squealed.  
  
"What?" Piper obediently said, knowing the routine well by now.  
  
"I get my powers unbound today!" she sang loudly as Phoebe wrapped her pillow round her head and groaned.  
  
"I know sweetie, you have mentioned it a million times!" Piper smiled up at her littlest sister and opened the covers to let Paige snuggle into the covers.  
  
The pair lay still for a minute listening to Phoebe's steady snoring and the chirruping of the birds on the tree outside.  
  
" Pipe?" came a quiet voice.  
  
"Yeh." Piper's hushed voice replied.  
  
"It will go ok today right, I mean nothing bad will happen will it?" Paige looked to her big sister with a worried look on her young face.  
  
"Of course it will honey, you are lot older now and you'll be able to control the power better. Paige, honey, it will be ok and if anything goes wrong I'll be there to freeze everything before you get hurt!"  
  
When Paige was a baby she hadn't understood her power and couldn't control it, causing her to orb to places without knowing it and orbs things to herself without trying, which had resulted in various injuries, so Grams had bound her powers. She had tried to unbind Paige's powers once before, when she was old enough to understand and remember. Paige had been able to control her orbing abilities but if she got even slightly emotional she had power surges, which had seriously hurt her. Grams had suspected that this had only happened to Paige, not Prue, Piper or Phoebe, because of her father and his whitelighter blood, but didn't quite understand why.  
  
"You sure?" Paige looked uncertain.  
  
"Yes! Paige, it'll be fine!" Piper was the only sister Paige admitted to being scared or nervous to.  
  
"Good, love you Pipe!" she bounced out of Piper's bed and ran to Phoebe's bed and flipped the bottom of the duvet up so Phoebe's feet were exposed to the cold morning air. She loved winding Phoebe up.  
  
Later that morning, with Prue and Phoebe still to be found in pyjamas, the family gathered in the lounge.  
  
"Paige, you know what to expect right?" Grams asked the youngest Halliwell.  
  
"Yep. I finally get my powers back!" Paige gave Piper a glance and on receiving a wink in return, eyed the red liquid Grams handed her and downed it one gulp. No one dared to breath for a minute, but Paige finally cracked one eye open to see the damage and sighed when everything was ok.  
  
"Great, it worked, lets get breakfast!" Prue said in her short way and disappeared into the kitchen. Paige shut her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Bagel."  
  
"Hey!" Prue's frustrated voice echoed out from the kitchen as her bagel appeared in Paige's hand. Paige high fived Phoebe and Piper and the 3 went off to practice orbing. Grams raised her eyebrows and thought to herself, 'I see trouble from that young witch in the near future.'  
  
A/N please review, I know nothing exciting happens in this chapter and it is not very well written but I would like to know if anyone thinks this story will go anywhere, so please review. I like this type of story so I will probably write more like this (but totally unrelated to this). 


	2. Practice and Talks

Disclaimer; don't own Charmed, wish I did. Don't characters, but I can manipulate them. Hehe. I will take full advantage of this privilege!!!  
  
Thank you to the people who reviewed. Charming Tess, amy0, piper0, soccerstar11-5. You all very important, 'cos if I don't get any reviews I don't think anybody is reading it!!  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: of course you can have your own spot at the top!! Thank you for the review and taking time to come see what I wrote. Thanks for your question, I have made Paige a lot younger than Phoebe than she actually is in the show, I can't think of a good way to show that in the story but hopefully I should be able to explain why it is Phoebe and Piper who share a room, not Phoebe and Paige. After I'm done writing this chapter I am going to your author profile thingy to finish reading your other stories!!!  
  
A/N; I'm on a bit of a high today 'cos tonight I get to see 2 episodes of Charmed, one old one and one from the new series, the one straight after piper has the baby. So sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense. I am always open to suggestions of what to with this story and where to take it, so please feel free to suggest.  
  
All In The Family For Once  
  
Chapter 2, Practice and Talks  
  
Paige lay awake in bed, too excited to sleep. Her, Piper and Phoebe had been practicing magicky stuff all day. Paige had learnt how to orb herself, she could only do it short distances though, and, as she had already proved with the bagel stunt, had become very good at orbing objects to her. If she concentrated hard enough she could even sense people, like white lighters could. This is what Paige decided to do now. She lay very stay with her eyes tight shut and drew on her powers, trying to feel out for the presences in the house. She concentrated her energy on Piper's essence and thought she could feel that her favourite sister was still awake.  
  
She loved all her sisters dearly but she had a connection to Piper, so did Phoebe and Prue. There was something about Piper that had connected her to her sisters in a way they hadn't connected to each other. They all loved each other but Piper was the one Phoebe and Paige had run to if they scraped their knees, and Piper was the Prue came to when she had a problem.  
  
When Paige had been born, Prue had already had already done the little sister thing twice before and wasn't really too bothered or excited by the baby. Phoebe, who had always been the baby of the family, was jealous when she realised she wasn't the youngest anymore and didn't think she was special, especially because she had no active powers until she discovered she could levitate. Piper had been the one who accepted Paige with an open heart and loved her new baby sister as much as she could. The girls had all become closer as the got older but Paige's connection to Piper had remained strong and the two were amazingly close. If Piper was upset Paige could tell even if she wasn't in the room and if Paige had a bad day at school Piper would go around with a bad feeling in her stomach all day.  
  
Paige grinned mischievously and, on the hunch that Piper was reading, called for her book to orb to her hands. Her grin widened when the object materialised and shutting her eyes again orbed herself onto the foot of piper's bed.  
  
Piper looked around, confused, when her book disappeared. Split seconds later she sat bolt upright and flung out her hands to freeze whatever was sat on her feet. When the lump didn't freeze, Piper blinked and relaxed as she saw her cheeky little sister proudly grinning on the end of the bed.  
  
"Paige! You scared the shii.er bejeezers out of me! What are you doing in here?" Piper said, trying not to wake Phoebe up.  
  
Paige giggled and grinned at her sister.  
  
"You should be asleep!" Piper tried to scowl, but she could never be mad at her sister for long.  
  
"I was practicing! Was I good?" Paige's eyes sparkled.  
  
"I can see that! You defiantly have control over your powers now. I am very proud of you sweetie!" Piper leaned forward for a hug.  
  
"Piper? Do you think Phoebe will be jealous that I have powers now?" Piper's expression faltered as she remembered the looks Phoebe had being giving Paige during the day. Making a mental note to talk to Phoebe tomorrow to see if she's ok, Piper turned to Paige and said,  
  
"Honey, Phoebe does have powers, very strong ones, she just can't use them when she wants yet!"  
  
"I know but do you think she will hate me?"  
  
"No! Phoebe loves you! Just don't say anything like she doesn't have powers or show off ok, sweetie!" Piper smiled and brushed Paige's hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Ok! Can I stay here tonight?"  
  
"Sure you can! Here, get in!" Piper opened a corner of her sheets and Paige wriggled in.  
  
"Night!"  
  
"Night!" And with that the pair relaxed and fell asleep.  
  
Sunlight crept in through the window and slid across the floor and up onto Piper Halliwell's bed. Paige was curled in Piper's sisterly embrace and both were sleeping soundly.  
  
A/N; I know, still boring but I think I have writer's block, but not. I can't write the story how I want it to sound so I deleted the bit I just wrote. I really need some suggestions of what to do with this. Please review. Next chapter will hopefully be more interesting and not totally Paige and Piper related. Stick with me on this one. 


	3. Don't Let The Sun Set On Your Anger

Disclaimer; don't own, never will, always want to.  
  
A/N; I am so sorry! I didn't mean to add the same chapter twice! I have changed the 3rd chapter to be the same as this one, so now there is two chapters the same! After this chapter updates will be normal with no more repeated chapters. Just remember that now chapters 3 and 4 are the same and will stay that way. I have only just started to post fic so I had to get used to the system. Sorry! I am also very sorry to the people who reviewed the first chapter after I had posted the second one, so I didn't thank you personally, sorry! Thanks to Athletic Charmed One and Melly. Thank you to the people who reviewed the 2nd (and 3rd) chapters. Daisy, Anonymous, Rea and soccerstar11-5, thanks-sorry if I have forgotten ne 1.  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: here's your spot. Thank you for reviewing. The 3rd chapter was an accident, sorry! I didn't mean to make you not happy! I am on school hols all this week so I should update everyday, if not more! Mmmm, pizza- drools a bit. Sorry I haven't heard of 'Who's on first?' I don't think we have it over here, I will look though! We don't have many interesting TV programs over here that weren't originally American. Yeh I suppose Harry Potter was from over here but the director and producer are American, I think. Neway on with the story, enjoy your spot! All In The Family For Once  
  
Chapter 3, Don't Let the Sun Set On Your Anger  
  
Paige clattered down the stairs of the old Halliwell manor and smacked straight into Phoebe who was clattering just as much, up the stairs.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Phoebe snapped at Paige who stood still and muttered out an apology.  
  
"Yeah well you should be!" Paige turned around to watch her sisters departing back and wondered what she did to deserve that, but deep down she suspected what was really bugging Phoebe.  
  
When she got upstairs she banged on Prue's door and shouted, "Prue! Hurry up! If I'm late again, Mr Tobias is gonna fry my butt!"  
  
Popping her head around her bedroom door checked to see if piper was in there. She wasn't. 'Must be downstairs' she thought.  
  
Prue entered the kitchen, followed by Phoebe. "Come on you two! We have to go!" Prue shouted as she leaned over the counter grabbed some toast and started to walk out to the car.  
  
Paige and Phoebe obediently followed as piper picked a couple of bits of toast out of the rack and ran out the front door. "Bye Grams!" she yelled and slammed the door.  
  
The four Halliwell girls piled into Prue's car and Piper passed Phoebe and Paige the toast she had grabbed. "You'll all have to get the bus or walk home tonight, I'm going to the mall." Prue said shortly as she started the car.  
  
10 minutes later they pulled up outside Paige's school. She hopped out and ran toward the front doors of the building without a backward glance until she seemed to remember her sisters and waved over her shoulder.  
  
The moved on again and minutes later they pulled up outside the middle school. Piper and Phoebe clambered out of the car and said a quick goodbye to Prue who was already, mirror, signal and manoeuvring her way to the high school.  
  
Hours later, back in manor, Piper and Phoebe came in through the front door and dumped their bags on the floor. "You wanna snack?" piper offered.  
  
"Umm, ok. I'll help!" The two girls wandered into the kitchen and pulled out the unhealthiest food they could find, seen as Grams wasn't there to tell them off. Wandering back into the living room they collapsed on the couch and munched on all the delightful edibles they had found.  
  
"Pheebs? Are you ok?" Piper's chocolaty eyes bore into her sister trying to read her.  
  
"Yeh I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Phoebe looked up, confused.  
  
"Well I thought that yesterday you looked a bit upset, when we were playing with Paige."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Well I wish, I don't know, I guess, I just, I mean, well it just sorta reminded me, you know, that I don't really have proper powers!" Phoebe looked away hoping to avoid her sisters penetrating eyes.  
  
"Pheebs! You do have powers! You are probably the most powerful out of Prue, Paige and me! You just can't use them like we can, I bet you anything that pretty soon your powers will start to grow and progress to be way better than ours! Now, come here." Piper opened her arms for a hug and Phoebe crawled over to her. The sisters embraced for a minute until Phoebe pulled back.  
  
"Piper, you always know how to make me feel better! I guess I shouldn't be jealous of Paige." Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Paige came and talked to me about it last night, she thought you hated her!" Piper laughed.  
  
"Oh God, well I was kinda mean to her this morning!" Phoebe bit her lip and looked up at her bigger sister.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I told her as long as she doesn't show off or anything you'll be ok!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess! I am her big sister after all so I should set an example! But she better not have done anything magical at school today!" Phoebe was very protective of their secret and got angry if anyone, even Grams, risked their cover.  
  
"I'm sure she hasn't." Piper's steady voice cooled the anger Phoebe was preparing in case anything had happened. Phoebe laid her head on Piper's lap and relaxed as her big sister stroked her hair.  
  
" What else do you and Paige talk about?" Phoebe asked with her eyes shut.  
  
"Stuff. She was asking why it was you and me who shared a room, instead of the 2 youngest!" Piper told her calmly. Phoebe sat up and looked straight at Piper.  
  
"You didn't tell her did you? What did you tell her?" Phoebe was worried.  
  
"No, I didn't tell her. Don't worry. She thinks it is because you don't like her, but I told her that we shared 'cos we are nearly the same age. She believed me but I think she needs to know at some point!" Piper looked at Phoebe and prayed for a good reaction.  
  
"No. I don't want to tell her, yet! Maybe, just not any time soon, ok!" Phoebe was surprisingly calm and just lay back down on Piper and looked up with pleading eyes.  
  
"It's your story to tell, I won't tell her anything you don't want me to!" The girls fell silent, each reminiscing with their own thoughts and memories.  
  
Paige came in the front door soon after and chucked her school bag into the pile Phoebe and Piper had created.  
  
"What took you so long, I thought you would have been home before us!" Phoebe said. Thinking about her and Piper's conversation she added, "I was worried!"  
  
Paige looked at her then shook her head and said, "I was talking to some friends!"  
  
"Well come on over here. Group hug!" Piper shouted as Paige took a flying leap and added herself to the pile of young witches. Phoebe grabbed her head in a headlock and was about to fluff Paige's hair when she was hit by a premonition. She took a sharp intake of breath and close her eyes as her body went stiff. Piper and Paige scrambled out of the scrum they had created and watched Phoebe as her faced contorted while she watched the vision playing out before her eyes.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe's eyes flew open and fixed accusingly on Paige.  
  
"You!" she shouted.  
  
"What?" Paige gulped.  
  
"I saw you, showing off. You have your powers one day and you are already screwing up!" Phoebe advanced towards Paige.  
  
"Phoebe! What the hell has gotten into you?" Piper looked at Phoebe, half worried about what her sister had saw in the vision and half angry at Phoebe's outburst.  
  
"What's gotten into me? Ask her that!" she pointed to a terrified looking Paige.  
  
"What!" Paige seemed to be stuck on that one word.  
  
"I saw you, with your friends!" phoebe continued to scream.  
  
"I didn't do anything, maybe it was a future premonition!" Paige looked around desperately for an escape.  
  
"Liar! I know what a vision form the past looks like! Don't you dare lie about what you did today!"  
  
"Paige?" Piper was angry now. Paige had lied about something, but what, was confusing Piper.  
  
Paige ran behind Piper for cover.  
  
"Yeah that's right Paige, go hide behind your big sister, like you always do. I can't believe you bitch about me to Piper behind my back!" Phoebe was getting angrier and angrier. Piper not sure who was right and who was wrong stepped away from both her sisters and, watching guilty, let them have each other.  
  
"You have always hated me Phoebe, so just leave me alone, I hate you!"  
  
"Paige!" Piper cried angrily from the sidelines.  
  
"I hate you too, just get out of my life!" Phoebe was furious.  
  
"Whatever. At least I have proper powers, yours don't even work when you want them to!" Paige's fury was matching Phoebe's now.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige and her fists unclenched and her face fell. She turned around and ran upstairs.  
  
Paige looked at Piper and went for a hug. Piper quietly shook her head, smiled apologetically at Paige and ran upstairs after Phoebe.  
  
Paige was left standing in the living room, alone.  
  
A/N; I know you guys liked the Piper Paige thing but it will come back stronger! Or will it? You'll have to review and wait for the next chapter to see if everyone makes up and what Phoebe's premonition was, and what is hers and Piper's big secret. Please review and you will get more soon. 


	4. Mysterious Voices and Disappearances

Disclaimer; I own nought.  
  
A/N thank you so much to all my reviewers, I can't write without you guys. Uhh, soccerstar, my head is insulted that you want to beat it with a hammer. Just to clarify, Paige is a lot younger than the others in this fic, like maybe 10 or 11, Piper and Phoebe are more or less the same age, Phoebe is in the grade below her at school, Prue is just old enough to drive. I don't really like this chapter but it will get better I hope. I don't know when Phoebe's secret will be revealed, soon, I just don't know when exactly-bounces off to protect head. Read wAnNaBpIpEr's story My Little Secret.  
  
Amberlee there will hopefully be more Prue soon  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr; again I'm sorry for the chapter mix up. I need more of my little secret by the way. Thank you for the lovely review, you'll make me blush!  
  
All In the Family For Once  
  
Chapter 4, Mysterious Voices and Disappearances  
  
Piper pushed the door to the attic open, knowing that her little sister would be in her favourite place in the whole house. Sure enough by the window with her arms wrapped round her knees was phoebe.  
  
"You ok? She didn't mean it you know? She was trying to hurt you, she didn't know what else to do!" Piper walked across the room and wrapped her arms round her sister's small frame.  
  
"Yeah, well she definitely succeeded in hurting me. Are you mad at me Piper?" to Phoebe having piper, the sister who never shouted and screamed and who was everyone's shoulder to cry on, angry at her was a fate worse than death.  
  
"No, of course not sweetie! Maybe you could have not gone off on one at Paige like that but I'm sure there was a reason! What did you see in your premonition honey?" Piper's loving compassion was nearly enough to set Phoebe crying again.  
  
"I saw Paige abusing her powers! She was in class and was orbing things out of other people hands and making things fall out of midair! Then it jumped to her practically showing her friends what she could do!" Phoebe's voice got higher and higher.  
  
"Do you think they've worked it out?" Piper brushed Phoebe's fringe out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ears.  
  
"No, but they could have. They just think she can do magician tricks or something. But they could of known Piper, they could of!" Phoebe looked upset.  
  
"But they don't. And as long as Paige doesn't do anything else stupid then it'll be ok!"  
  
"You're right, but I'm not talking to Paige!" Phoebe glared at piper daring her to try and change her mind.  
  
"OK, but I better go and see if she's ok!" Piper smiled at Phoebe and walked back out the door.  
  
Piper crept into Paige's room to find her curled on her side, fast asleep. She still had tear tracks running down her cheeks and piper sat on the bed and played with a lock of the youngest sister's hair.  
  
"She'll come around Paige, just give her time. I know you know what you did was wrong and you won't disappoint me again like that! Love you sweetie! She murmured to her sisters sleeping form. Piper quietly stood up and left her sister.  
  
As the door creaked closed Paige opened her eyes and thought about what Piper had said to her unknowing that she was listening.  
  
Piper reached the bottom of the stairs to hear the front door slam and Prue hurl her bag across the room telekinetically.  
  
"Prue! What's wrong?" piper looked alarmed at her sister's frustration.  
  
"Go to hell Piper! Just leave me alone its not like you care anyway!" Prue screamed and stormed upstairs. Piper watched her retreating back, shocked, and went to make some tea.  
  
Standing in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil piper scribbled a note to her big sister and wrapped it around the mug she poured the sweet tea into. She quickly took herself and the mug up to Prue's room and proceeded to make a peace offering. Prue quietly took the tea and shrugged Piper an apology. Piper left knowing Prue would talk when she wanted.  
  
Later that evening Grams' voice echoed round the manor, calling the girls to dinner. They all flew down the stirs and round the table faster than you could say gravy. Paige sat guiltily under Phoebe's evil glare, as Piper gazed sympathetically at Prue who was listlessly pushing her food round her plate.  
  
Suddenly without warning the room violently shook with the pans and plates flying out of the cupboards and off the shelves. The 5 beings in the kitchen flung themselves to floor and crawled to the living room where they were safe from low flying tableware.  
  
Phoebe stood up and looked at the mayhem in the kitchen and murmured, "What the hell was that?"  
  
Before anyone had a chance to answer, Paige was engulfed by flaming swirls of black and orange light, as the flames dissipated the remaining occupants if the living room saw the space where Paige was, lacked Paige.  
  
The girls and Grams gaped at what they had just seen when, to add to the bedlam, a booming voice shook the house.  
  
"The power of the Charmed Ones is challenged now, find your sister or forever face the dire consequences!" the giant voice cried.  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Prue looked at each other, confused. Blue light suddenly filled the room and Grams was encircled by swarming blue orbs, Grams had disappeared and, like Paige, the girls had no idea where to.  
  
A/N, thank you so much to my reviewers. While you are near the review button I thought I would remind you to do it again. I don't mind flames, if they make me write better. 


	5. 3 Left, Now What

Disclaimer; don't own nought but the story!  
  
A/N thank you so much to people who have reviewed. If you have done, I think you are all so sweet and I thank you all individually! Your questions will be answered, not right away; I have to do something to keep you interested! Sorry that this chapter is kinda short and naff, I know I promised it would get better, I'm sure it will eventually!  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr has the coolest stories, go to her author profile and read 'em all!  
  
All In The Family For Once  
  
Chapter 5, 3 Left, Now What?  
  
"Ok!" Piper said slowly. "I am gonna go out on a limb here and say this isn't good!" Piper said sarcastically and surprisingly calmly.  
  
"Aww, gee! Do you think?!" Phoebe shot back just as sarcastically.  
  
"Guys, now is not the time to fight!" Prue seemed to gather herself and shove her problems back where they came from.  
  
"Ahh, the silent one speaks! What was up your butt at dinner that seems to have gone away just in time for you to play Prue the heroic?" Phoebe turned and yelled at her oldest sister.  
  
"Phoebe! She's right we have to concentrate on finding Paige and Grams!" Piper shouted above Phoebe's ranting.  
  
Phoebe opened her mouth like she was going to argue and have a go at Piper but seemed to think better of it.  
  
"You do have a point, Book of Shadows?" Phoebe looked ashamed and signalled that they should go upstairs.  
  
The other nodded and they all pegged it up the stairs. When the trio reached the attic they found the book jumping around on its stand. They hurried over and flipped it open. The pages started to turn themselves furiously and light shimmered form between the leaves of the book. It finally landed on page and the girls leaned in to read the contents.  
  
The time has come To test the power Of the 3 To save the four  
  
Alone the remaining Must combine their power To complete the circle of the Powerful Halliwell prophesy  
  
"What the hell does that mean? All I know from that is it was put there by the elders, and that's only 'cos its signed!" Prue said exasperated.  
  
"Well, I think means that it is up to us three to save Paige so we are 4 again, and that we have to this without Grams because it is a test of our power to see if we can get Paige back alone!" phoebe said, she was the one who had studied the book and combined with her spell creating ability was able to make sense of the cryptic message.  
  
"What is the 'powerful Halliwell prophecy'?" Piper asked, just as confused as Prue.  
  
"Umm, remember the times grams told us stories of something really powerful in the near future and how she called us her 'Charmed Ones'!" Phoebe began slowly. The others nodded and watched her carefully.  
  
"I think its us!" she said incredulously.  
  
Prue and Piper looked at her as if she had stapled her tongue to the wall.  
  
"Come on Pheebs, that's about as believable as the woogieman!" Prue rolled her eyes at her sister.  
  
"The woogieman was real! And think about it, it all makes sense, the stories, our powers are all different, and if us three work together we can get Paige back and with her that makes all four Halliwell sisters which could be the prophecy the book is on about!" Prue looked disbelieving, but Piper, being open minded said slowly,  
  
"Well that is all we have to go on, so come on, I'll look for anything else in here and you two go downstairs to where Paige disappeared and look for clues!" Piper said taking charge.  
  
Piper began to flip through the book as Phoebe and Prue went downstairs to obey their orders.  
  
When the pair reached the living room they both began to search for anything that could lead them to a conclusion of this mystery.  
  
"Hey Prue! I found Paige's bobble! Uhh! If only I could get a premonition off it!" Phoebe growled the last part in frustration.  
  
"Try it! Just concentrate all your power and energy onto the bobble and think about how Paige disappeared!" Prue smiled at her sister.  
  
"Ok! Here goes!" she shut her eyes and tried to call the information that no one yet knew to her.  
  
"Nothings happening!" Phoebe cried in anger.  
  
"Come on! Just concentrate! Think about Paige!" Prue gave her sister an encouraging hug and hoped for the best.  
  
"I don't wanna think about Paige! You should have heard what she was saying earlier to me!" Phoebe began to get angry again.  
  
"She nearly let our secr.." She trailed off as her anger bubbled inside her and she suddenly pulled into a premonition.  
  
A/N what does Phoebe see? All revealed in next chapter! Again reminding you to click review while you are here. 


	6. Visions

Disclaimer; as usual I own nought and get nought outa this story!  
  
A/N 'cos I didn't update yesterday I'll give you 2 chapter today, plus one extra one 'cos they are all a bit short! I am expecting either twice the reviews or longer ones if you don't mind! Love you all so much reviewers, please keep doing it!  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr; here's your spot! I am gonna start charging rent! J/k!  
  
All In The Family For Once  
  
Chapter 6, Visions  
  
Prue sat back on her heels and watched as her sister followed the visions flashing through her mind.  
  
.........  
  
Paige was huddled in the corner of a dark, dingy cave with chains round her wrists and ankles that were forcing her to stay near the wall. A magical barrier flickered in a sphere around Paige's shaking figure, no doubt there to prevent her orbing.  
  
The parts of Paige that were visible were bruised and battered. And exposed skin showed gaping slits and wounds.  
  
The dank chamber was suddenly illuminated by 6foot of red and orange flames. The flames dissipated to reveal a tall thin bony man with horns protruding from his black and green skin and eyes flaring red in the torch-lit chamber.  
  
He advanced towards Paige's small frame and proceeded to take his anger out on her. She shrunk back further into the wall as he kicked, punched and swore at the trembling and sobbing child.  
  
The demonic being backed off and uttered an incantation. Blue and pink sparkly light began to flow from Paige's mouth and left her limp and breathless as the demon trapped the light in a jar. He had sucked the magic out of her.  
  
Paige's weak breathing grew shallower and shallower and she finally exhaled her last breath.  
  
And with that Phoebe was pushed out of her premonition and lay exhausted in Prue's arms.  
  
A/N; there may be another chapter to read but I still need the reviews!!!!!!!! 


	7. Prophecies and Spells

Disclaimer; you know the deal!!!!!!!  
  
A/N; there you go, next chapter. Now pace yourselves, you've got to wait a whole day for the next update. OK, sorry, had to give myself a little ego boost there! I think the story is getting better but you'll have to review to tell me if you agree or if you wanna tell me to stop taking up space on the website!!  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr; I have decided on 4 pizzas and 2 bottles of pop per month for rent and a box of cookies for interest on your little spot!  
  
All In The Family For Once  
  
Chapter 7, Prophecies and Spells  
  
"Piper!" Prue shouted up the stairs. Phoebe had come out of her premonition and Prue had a feeling she had information that would help their cause.  
  
Piper's boots thudded down the stairs and she skidded to a stop by the breathless Phoebe and concerned Prue.  
  
"What? What happened?" Piper said looking from one young face to the other.  
  
"Premonition!" Prue explained.  
  
"Oh My God! It was horrible! I saw, oh god, I saw Paige and . and she was hurt!" Phoebe said between sobs. "And then, demon, it was, kicking, punching and then it, it t.took her magic and her, her life. It killed her!!" Phoebe cried at the end and broke down into her elder sisters arms.  
  
"It's OK, Pheebs, premonition remember. We are mean to stop that happening! Did you see the demon? What did he look like?" Piper rubbed her sisters back.  
  
"Umm, it was sorta black and green with, err, horns and he was kinda tall and thin!" Phoebe said.  
  
"OK, that should help us get something on him in the Book of Shadows! I didn't have enough to off before!" Piper said and helped Phoebe stand up.  
  
They ran back up the stairs and screeched to a halt in front of the book, which was lying on the floor.  
  
"Way to treat the book, piper!" Phoebe said ever protective of their magical belongings.  
  
Piper just glared at her and searched the book for dark, skinny men with an affinity for young witches.  
  
"Ah ha! Got him! Nabacocia! Upper class demon, but I think Grams has already vanquished him!" even with the stuff Gram had taught them about the book and witchcraft as a whole, Piper didn't really understand what this demon was.  
  
"No, not quite. It looks like his power was severely damaged by her attempt though!" Prue said pointing to the missed information.  
  
"Oh, what does he want with Paige though?" Piper asked, still confused.  
  
"Well in my premonition he was sucking Paige's magic out her, don't know if he wanted her life source too, but he got it!" Phoebe answered, looking angry.  
  
"Its my fault." Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"Pheebs, how can it be your fault? You didn't kidnap Paige!" Prue said.  
  
"Yeh, but if I hadn't yelled at her then she would know I love her and maybe she wouldn't be scared!" Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Well that is just an extra incentive to find her and now!" Piper said.  
  
"Piper! How are we meant to vanquish him if Grams couldn't?" Prue questioned unhappily.  
  
"The prophesy!" Phoebe murmured under her breath.  
  
"What?" Prue gave Phoebe 'the crazy look'.  
  
"Ohh, I get it now!" Piper said stupidly as realization dawned, "Together we are meant to be, like the most powerful witches ever or something, that's why Grams only weakened this dude, you need more than one witch!"  
  
"Told you!" Phoebe said smugly.  
  
"Shut up!" Prue snapped, "You go write the vanquishing spell and think of a way to get to page, Piper go make the potion!"  
  
"And what are you going to do?" the 2 younger sisters asked.  
  
"Supervise!" Prue said self-importantly.  
  
Piper stalked off towards the kitchen and Phoebe disappeared back to the attic.  
  
About an hour later the three girls reconvened in the living room. Piper held up a vial full of luminous green liquid. Phoebe handed Prue and Piper two bits of paper each.  
  
Together the girls recited the first spell.  
  
Together we ask the powers up high To allow our passage through the sky To take us to our sister dear So we may free her from her fear  
  
A/N I'm naff at spells, and rhyming but you get the idea. Does the spell work? Can the girls save Paige? Look there's the review button, press it to find out. 


	8. Euchh, Evil Smushed Up Guy

Disclaimer; don't own! To depressed to say ought more bout that.  
  
A/N I am so sorry to people who have been following the story that I haven't updated recently but I didn't get many reviews last chap (sorry to people who did) and I was outta town! Here you go new chapter please oh god please review and thank you so much to people who did review, I love you all!! Question for you, who else out there likes the matrix and matrix reloaded?!!  
  
Read wAnNaBpIpEr's stories they are all brill!! And Pruepie1329's they are both great!  
  
Big spot, wAnNaBpIpEr here is your spot!!!  
  
All In The Family For Once  
  
Chapter 8, Euchh, Evil Smushed Up Guy  
  
The three sisters' bodies blurred and morphed as they swirled together and the mix of colours were sucked into the centre of the triangle they had formed.  
  
Seconds later a swirling vortex of colours materialised in a dark chamber unknown to Prue and Piper, but eerily familiar to Phoebe. The three girls looked around and saw their sister huddled in the darkest corner of the chamber. Gasping at the state that Paige was in, they all ran full pelt towards her. Piper was the first to reach her and not slowing down until the last moment, activated the shield that was around Paige and was bounced off skidding across the floor.  
  
"Ahh, dammit! Sorry! I forget to tell you about that, I saw it in the premonition!" Phoebe said sheepishly.  
  
"Piper are you ok?" Prue shouted whilst timidly poking the barrier around Paige to see what the reaction would be.  
  
"Yeah!" Piper called back picking herself up off the damp floor.  
  
The three girls met in front of Paige, who barely registered their presence, and whilst they tried to comfort her through the barrier, they didn't notice the gaunt demon flame in silently behind them.  
  
"Ha, do you three naïve little girls think you can get your sister back from my clutches?" the demon tipped his head back and let out an evil, cackling laugh.  
  
"I think you're the one who is naïve, do you even know who we are?" Phoebe demanded, not waiting for an answer she carried on, "No, I didn't think so. We're the Charmed Ones, and there is no way your pathetic powers can defeat ours!" Phoebe announced proudly. "Get him Piper!"  
  
Piper obeyed but not without giving Phoebe a look that said, "Your nuts, and I'm not a dog."  
  
Piper's magic froze the demon but only for a second as he cocked his and raised an eyebrow at the three.  
  
"Oh, you meant blow him up! Right Pheebs?" Piper said feeling stupid for not the first time that day. She raised her hands again but before she had a chance to use them the demon hurled a fireball at Piper and she hurtled backwards and hit the wall with a sickening crunch.  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe said panicked, and hid behind her elder sister.  
  
Prue squinted and tried to hurl the demon into the wall, all her powers did was make him shuffle to the left. He raised his hand and threw the fireball that had just appeared squarely at Prue. She concentrated and succeeded in diverting the fireball away form her. Unluckily she didn't see the second one approaching fast until it was too late. Prue flew across the space in room and skidded to halt on the dirty floor.  
  
Phoebe gulped and looked worriedly at the demon who was already wielding a fireball and advancing towards her. She felt something inside her click and began to rush straight at the demon. Not expecting the flying Phoebe the demon dropped the fireball and lost his balance. Once on the floor the demon was to experience the wrath of an angry Halliwell. Phoebe jumped on top of him and started to pound the heavy heels of her combat boots into his stomach.  
  
Phoebe staggered back from the man and he rolled over and threw up some blood, which gushed over the filthy floor. Breathing heavily, Phoebe ran over to his body and delivered a sharp thud to his head. His body slumped flat on the floor and blood dripped from his nose adding to the blood already mixing with the dirt on the floor.  
  
"Prue! Piper! Little help!" Phoebe cried out panicking. Prue, who was slowly coming round, shifted and looked up at Phoebe's call.  
  
"Pheebs?" she asked confused.  
  
"Great, you are awake. Demon smushed up on the floor over there needs vanquishing. Spell!" Phoebe gave her sister the shorthand, super-speed version if the events since Prue was knocked out and stuffed the scratty piece of paper, with the spell on, into her hands.  
  
Together the two Halliwells able to say the spell recited the words form the paper.  
  
Evil that we see before us Disappear from our sight For you have caused such a fuss And now we vanquish you with all our might.  
  
The demon's body lifted and hovered a few feet from the ground. His feet began to fade and dust dropped to the floor but the majority of his body still remained, hanging horizontally in mid air.  
  
"We need more power!" Prue said despairingly, not able to see a solution.  
  
Phoebe knawed on her lower lip and suddenly her eyes bugged out of her head.  
  
"Prue come here, I think we can use Piper's power without her even being conscious, I read it in the book somewhere!" Phoebe grabbed Prue's hand and dragged her to Piper's unconscious form and grabbed her hand too.  
  
Prue not wanting to argue with Phoebe who seemed to know what she was doing, followed Phoebe's lead and again recited the dodgily rhyming poem as Phoebe chucked Piper's potion as hard as she could onto the evil in front of her.  
  
Evil that we see before us Disappear from our sight For you have caused such a fuss And now we vanquish you with all our might.  
  
Evil that we see before us Disappear from our sight For you have caused such a fuss And now we vanquish you with all our might.  
  
Evil that we see before us Disappear from our sight For you have caused such a fuss And now we vanquish you with all our might.  
  
They repeated the spell three times and each time the demons body faded and more dust fell to floor. By the end of the 3rd repetition the body was just a pile of ash on the floor.  
  
The globe that was flickering around Paige had blinked out and Paige's vulnerable, shivering body was open to her sister's rescue. Prue and Paige ran over to her and picked up her barely conscious form and ran back to Piper as if afraid one would disappear in the short time they left them.  
  
Piper was slowly regaining consciousness although she felt as she did it, that it was a bad idea. Most of her body ached, specifically her back and legs. Her vision was swimming and she could barely make out the form of her sisters and she had no idea which ones they were and how many were there.  
  
"Piper?" Prue's worried voice questioned the second born sister as she observed the glazed eyes and panicked expression on her face.  
  
"Paige, is she ok?" seemed to be the only coherent thought Piper's mouth was able to voice.  
  
"Yeah, we got her back thanks to your spell. We gotta get home though and we can't do it alone but Paige is to exhausted to do pretty much anything, so we need you to concentrate as hard as you can on getting back to the manor." Phoebe instructed, she seemed to be on role with the big sister act she could only normally used with Paige.  
  
Prue and Phoebe gripped the bodies of the two incapacitated sisters and repeated a spell they hoped would send them home.  
  
Together we ask the powers up high To allow our passage through the sky To take us and our sisters dear Home to where we are free from fear.  
  
The huddle of humans on the floor of the cave dissipated in the air and all was left calm in the grim chamber.  
  
Back in the manor the four young witches appeared, still in a heap, on the lounge floor. As they regained their senses they all hugged tightly and cried together as they felt the bonds between them strengthen. They stayed happily in each other's grasp for long minutes and didn't see Grams appear behind them.  
  
A/N please please please review! next chapter will prob explain a lot and confusion will hopefully go bye byes. I also need to know what you guys think, I was thinking that I might make Piper stay hurt or something cos I have never read a story like that. What do you think? As usual I am open to all suggestions and criticism! 


	9. Ok, What Exactly Happened here

Disclaimer; don't wanna write it it'll depress me.  
  
A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated. School has been a nightmare. I will update this weekend too and will try to write lotsa chapters too to post later in the week. I don't even know if anyone is even following the story anymore! Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed especially to people who have done it more than once! I love you so much, you make my day! Ne way hope you like the chapter and please keep reviwing!  
  
Has ne one else noticed that the English language doesn't make sense? Writers write but why don't fingers fing, if teachers taught why don't preachers praught, why do noses run and feet smell, English muffins weren't invented in England and French fries weren't invented in france, there is now ham in a hamburger or egg in eggplant, there is neither a pine or apple in a pine apple. And finally to shut down your computer you have to click START. My sister emailed me these and some others!!!  
  
All In The Family For Once  
  
Chapter 9, Ok..What Exactly Happened Here?  
  
"Ahh, you succeeded I see!" Grams' voice drifted through the air in its own special way.  
  
The young girls turned round and like a bad movie all exclaimed "Grams!" at the same time. Three bodies flung themselves, carrying Paige with them, at the lady, who was subjected to vigorous hugs and kisses. Piper disentangled herself from the knot of arms and legs and stood slightly open mouthed at Grams.  
  
"You! You knew this was gonna happen and you didn't warn us or tell us what to do or give us any clues or help us or anything!" Piper stopped ranting and thought for a split second before continuing. "You put Paige in danger! To try and test us! What the hell is wrong with a friggin' multiple-choice test! How could you, mom left us to you to take care of us and you go and get some demon to kidnap Paige!!! Or was it even a demon! Maybe it was just you, you were so hell bent on this Charmed Halliwell Prophecy shit that you took Paige and it was you beating her and kicking her! How the hell..how.why!!" Piper's rage was starting to frighten everyone and even Piper herself has lost track of what she was saying, or rather screaming.  
  
Suddenly, Piper broke off and grabbed her head in pain and sunk down to the floor.  
  
"Piper?" everyone questioned together.  
  
"Oww!" came the response.  
  
"I've never been that angry before, and then I got these pains in my head!" she mumbled with her eyes shut.  
  
Grams came over and knelt beside her. "Honey, I didn't know any of that would happen, the elders saw what was happening and thought it would be a good idea to use the opportunity as a test and took me up there with them. I argued with them the whole time I was gone but they are incredibly powerful beings but that doesn't mean they aren't total cretins!" Grams said trying to (A/N cretins is a word my dad uses and I don't know whether it exists or not) explain.  
  
"I'm sorry Grams I know none of this was your fault, but you were the easiest to blame, and all the anger and hurt I've been feeling just sorta came out! I'm really sorry!" Piper said looking ashamedly at the older woman. "Stupid elders!" she finished.  
  
"Its ok honey, now lets get Paige upstairs, she'll be fine in a day or two. And you should all probably get some rest after that. Talk about the deep end!" Grams said taking control and allowing her girls to lose the responsibility they had been carrying whilst she was gone.  
  
Prue and Phoebe picked up their little sister, who they now felt so close to but who had previously bugged the hell out of them. Piper, still feeling funky from her outburst and being unconscious, lent on Grams, and the unconventional family moved upstairs.  
  
Paige was laid down on her bed and Piper on hers. The others also retired to their respective rooms and it was mutually agreed that nothing else but sleep was in order for anyone until the morning.  
  
Piper had managed to stay awake despite the overwhelming need to sleep that had rushed over her as soon as her head touched the pillow. She listened, with her fingers holding her eyelids open, for the sound of Phoebe's breathing to even out, signalling she was asleep. She swung herself upright and using anything and everything to lean on, slowly and painfully made her way across the hall.  
  
The door to Paige's room opened effortlessly revealing her body curled up, the only thing the energy Paige had left could do. Piper directed her exhausted body to the other side of the bed where she curled up against Paige, arms encircling the frail body like a protective shield. She pushed the hair from Paige's face and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Everything now seemed right in Piper's world.  
  
A/N Please review, flames do help but they also give me wrinkles. I know it is short but it is better than nout right? The review button is calling. 


	10. Letters and Guilt

A/N I am sorry it takes me so long to update but I have loadsa school stuff to do and I can't find a way round it. I am on vacation soon and should be able to update more often, and not so erratically! Thank you so much to everyone who reviews, I feel so guilty when I don't give you an update back. Thanks love you guys.  
  
Go read pruepie1329's stories they are great. (My fave is 'Save Me').  
  
Go read wAnNaBpIpEr's stories too, especially 'My Little Secret' its nearly finished but read and then review to give her ideas for the epilogue!  
  
Go to my author page and to my favourite author list for more writer who I think are brill! If you know of a writer who is dead good email me so I can read the goodness too!  
  
The sun crept in through the window to Phoebe's bedroom and she slowly cracked one sleepy eyelid open. She stretched and clicked her fingers and joints in her back. Relaxing back onto her pillows she thought how lucky they all were that they had survived the previous days events. On some level she blamed herself but she knew logically that Paige being taken by a demon wasn't her fault and the anger and upset she had felt eventually helped her to get a premonition almost when she wanted, which most definitely helped Paige. She did, however, still feel incredibly guilty about how she had treated Paige and knew that she would have to find a way to make it up to her. She loved all her sisters dearly and she knew they all loved each other so much, but Phoebe had always felt closer to Piper and even Prue than she did to Paige. When Paige had been born she had been jealous and kind of funny about it but she knew she was over it and mature enough to not let things like that bother her anymore. But she needed to feel a special bond with Paige, like she did with Piper, to make everything seem right. Her and Prue were closer now after their ordeal but Phoebe was wary of how Paige felt about her and if she could ever salvage their strained relationship.  
  
Expecting everyone to be asleep, phoebe crept across the hall to Paige's room. She pushed the door and peeked her head around it. She saw Paige curled into piper's loving embrace, both looking, exhausted, but completely happy and peaceful for the first time in days. There were both still not totally healed after the day before, so she decided better to let them sleep. She crept across the darkened room, not quite blessed by the sun yet, and sat at the table crammed with bits and pieces and brightly coloured pens and trinkets. Rummaging through the precariously piled treats Phoebe located paper and a pen. She sighed and began to write.  
  
Hey Paige, (and Piper if she's there too I guess)  
  
I am sorry for being bitc oops I mean, mean to you. I should have just got over myself and I am sorry. I dunno what else to say. I really am sorry and I kinda blame myself for what happened, maybe if hadn't got angry. anyway, just making sure you know I love ya and stuff (you too pipe) so,  
  
Bye  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh. She screwed up the paper and walked out of Paige's room chastising herself for thinking a letter would have been a good idea. She was no good at that stuff. Her skills in writing seem to be limited to spells and not a lot else.  
  
She walked into her own room and flopped backwards onto piper's bed, letting the sweet smell of her elder sister calm her and help her think.  
  
She had to do something to fix her relationship with Paige and she didn't have a clue what. She wished piper was in hr to help.  
  
Rolling over she glanced round the room and her eyes landed on the small form of her elder but not eldest sister leaning heavily on the doorframe.  
  
A/N I didn't like it. I thought it had loadsa clichés in it but I wanted to show how phoebe was feeling. You can kinda guess what the next chapter will be like can't you. 


	11. Talking and Pillow Fights

Discliamer; you know I don't own it.  
  
A/N, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! SO SO SORRY! There is a reason though. Before I broke up for the holidays I had loadsa coursework. I wasn't at home for a lot of the summer and had writer's block. I got back from holiday a week ago and had to catch up on work so I don't know how good this chapter is. Anyway here you are, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and keeps reviewing, thank you.  
  
All In the Family For Once,  
  
Chapter 11, Talks and Pillow Fights  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Phoebe demanded in mock anger.  
  
"Long enough to know there's something wrong, what's up sweetie? And yes, I know I sound like a shrink!" Piper grinned and walked to the bed and sat next to her little sister.  
  
"Pipe, I have really screwed up with Paige!" she sighed and dropped her head.  
  
Piper slid onto her knees in front of Phoebe and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"No you haven't. You're both hurting and I think it will take time, but if you really try to get on with her you'll be best mates, I promise!" Piper said using every inch of persuasion she could muster to convince her sister.  
  
"I know, but its hard. She bugs me! I dunno what to do with her." Phoebe said almost ashamedly but not quite sure of what she felt. Very confusing.  
  
"Phoebe, she's young, immature, don't let her bug you. It's your job to be the 'cool' big sister. Prue, well, Prue just stays out the way, she has her friends I suppose." She sounded pensive, reflecting on the distance that had grown between her and the oldest Halliwell sister. After a pause and a sigh she carried on. "I'm not exactly cool, the older geeky sister, so that leaves you! Take her to the movies or something!" Piper said grinning up at Phoebe.  
  
"'K!" Phoebe sniffed and gulped. "Are you both still hurt?" she said.  
  
"Nah, bruise here and there but we're both OK now!" Piper said and chucked some jeans at her sister from the closet.  
  
"OI!" Phoebe shouted and lobbed a pillow at Piper, who caught the pillow deftly and delivered Phoebe a swift whack round the head. The pillow fight that ensued was fast a furious with aims left right and centre barely meeting their marks before the pillow was wielded again. The pair eventually sank onto the bed and dissolved into hysterics. When the laughter subsided and they were both left gasping for breath lying backward over the bed a sleep tousled Paige appeared.  
  
"Wha's so funny?" she asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Her!" Piper and Phoebe said at the same time and collapsed into giggles again. Paige, being the bubbly sort of kid she was, joined them with a big snickering grin as she watched her, normally more or less dignified, sisters rolling around on the floor.  
  
"Hey Paige, you wanna see a movie later?" Phoebe said in what she hoped was a upbeat, inviting voice.  
  
Paige's eyes flickered to Piper, who grinned, she looked back at Phoebe and tentatively said, "Sure, what film?"  
  
Phoebe smiled, maybe this whole-be-nice-to-Paige-thing would be OK. "You pick!"  
  
"I dunno what's on." She admitted and gave Phoebe a sideways glance, who was standing at her closet critically viewing its contents.  
  
"That's OK, we'll see when we get there. Come on, help me pick what to wear!" Piper said and headed to her side of the closet.  
  
"Hey, wait for me! Dress up party" cried Phoebe and crossed over to other side of the closet too.  
  
Piper and Phoebe shared the biggest room in the house. They had a huge closet along one wall which they shared, well, they kept their clothes in it but no one really knew which side was whose. The room had once been two rooms but had become one sometime before even Grams was around so there was enough room for two double beds. Prue, being the oldest, had her own room, plus she said she needed more privacy than the others. Paige also had her own room. It has been their mom's room, and when she died, just after Paige had been born, her crib had been put in there so Grams could get to her easily from her own room. It was the only real connection to her Mom that Paige had.  
  
5 minutes after Phoebe had her hands in the gigantic the room was covered in clothes. Both Phoebe and Piper had donned 10 different outfits each and Paige was lying on Piper's bed laughing at the 2 clowning around.  
  
"You know, we should ask Prue if she wants to come!" she said, standing in the middle of the mess, mismatched pants and top crinkled, as if they didn't know whether they were being taken off or put on, and a luminous pink feather boa hanging limply from one shoulder.  
  
"I'll go!" said Paige. She bounded out of the room and returned a spilt second later.  
  
"Yep, she'll come. As long we don't see anything dumb!" she cried.  
  
"If you guys get this excited about clothes when we are going to the movies it'll be like world war three when you go on a, you know, date!" she whispered, Piper and Phoebe broke down in giggles laughing at their younger sister.  
  
"What!" she demanded, stomping her foot.  
  
"Nevermind, lets get you dressed huh!" Piper said, tactfully avoiding an awkward conversation. The trio crossed the hall and created the same mess in Paige's room as they had in their own.  
  
Half an hour later they all finally stood at the door, a bit overdressed for the cinema but that was beside the point.  
  
"Prue! Are you ready?" Piper yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'm not going, I'm going to the mall with Olivia, I'll give you a lift though!" Prue shouted.  
  
5 minutes later they were sat in Prue's car and headed into town. She dropped her three younger siblings off outside the Odeon and zipped off in the general direction of the mall.  
  
About ten minutes, two arguments and a paddy later, they were sitting in cinema seats waiting for the adverts to be over.  
  
The film they had seen had been OK, Paige loved it, but Phoebe thought it didn't even compare to Kill It Before It Dies. Piper was impressed how nice Phoebe had been but had noticed the occasional eye rolls and the muscle tensing in her forehead. Phoebe was determined to make this work, and work it would be, but would that be enough?  
  
A/N. Please review. I will try and update regularly now. Look a little review button, go on click it! Can someone tell me how to do italics and underlining stuff so it appears on the website? Thanks. Love Kangaroo. 


End file.
